My Story of Hiding and Stealing
by peetamellark7475
Summary: We all know what it was like for Katniss. But what about that sly red head we call Foxface? First Fanfiction please read!
1. Chapter 1

Well, there goes my future I think as I walk up the stage, to my death. But, who knows? I may win this thing. I am clever... There is one thing I know the boy standing next the 13 year old boy, Hark Jerald will not last an hour. I know I'm wrong to say this but he started to cry the minute his first name was called. Our escort, Lula Lowins says in a cheerful voice "I give you the tributes of District 5, Hark Jerald and Robyn Kye!"

We are instantly swarmed by Peackeepers taking us to say goodbye. It's no use for me my father is dead as for my mother...I don't know. They killed my father when they found out he was stealing from neighbors, he didn't take that much but one day he took too much. Can you blame him? He had a 9 year old daughter that would look at him with desperate eyes. He had to do something...

But I do get a suprise. Our mayor, Mayor Burk comes to see me. This is odd this never happens. I stare at him shocked, then he finally speaks.

"You can win I hope you know that."

"What if I can't?" I say.

"Then you'll be with your father," he says. "But, I think you'll come back." This time he winks.

"I guess I'll hide," I say. That is what I'm best at. Staying hidden.

He is called to leave too early but, on his way out he turns around and says with laughter

in his eyes "Steal."

I can't believe I just got told to steal. Wait, how did he know that I can steal? Maybe he knows it's in my blood. Unless... I did it just once, I stole from my neighbor. I took enough just to last me the week but not enough for him to notice. Lula comes to collect me, apparently Hark is more popular than I thought he had at least 15 visitors in that hour. How is that possible? We aboard the train and I know that I am in true danger of over eating. Oh who am I kidding? That's not possible for me. I'm a 15 year old girl that weighs 75 pounds. I should gain some weight.


	2. Chapter 2

On train they kept saying don't eat too much, but I didn't care. I stuffed myself until I was full. After we ate we watched the Reapings. The one that stood out the most for was the volunteer from District 12. She volunteered for her sister she's the one to kill. Katniss Everdeen. Then of course, their escort Effie Trinket has to say "Don't want your sister to steal all the glory!" Idiot. Then, something happens that I think all together is amazing! They take their 3 middle fingers and put it towards her.

"Wow," Hark says. I can't blame him it is….. Wow.

But of course Lula, being the Capitol person she is, she snickers and says "Hippies these days."

After we get done watching we are sent to our rooms. We meet our mentors tomorrow. My dream that night is my father telling me to lose so we can be together. But, the mayor is telling me different, he wants me to live a long life. Why?

I wake to see I'm the first one up. Surprise, surprise! I'm an early riser but, surprisingly Hark is up just a few minutes after me. We meet our mentors but they aren't much all they are is morphling addicts. HA!

After that we are in the candy color Capitol. I meet my prep team first Xlavier, Isla, and Zella.

"You've got such pretty hair!'

"Oh my goodness you're so skinny!"

"Good Heavens we got work!"

That is all I heard. Dang, they sound like birds! It seems like years until I meet my stylist! She seems I don't know…. Clueless, idiotic, and just plain dumb.

"Hello, I'm Kylar!"

This shall be fun…..


	3. Chapter 3

I sit there while she redo's me. I have never felt so violated in my life. Standing naked in a room with someone I don't even know. Wow that is….._great_.

"So, District 5?" Kylar says.

"Umm, yeah?" I said.

"Hmmm, power right?" she asks. No, we grow lambs on trees and ship them to you! What a lunatic.

"Yes," I say as calmly as I can.

"Well's put you in something…Shiny!" Oh please no.

"Yay?" I said. She just gasped and clapped her hands.

I don't know what is with Capitol people with their freakish clothes, wild hair, and outrageous accents. Or maybe it is the fact they bring us here for slaughter that makes me hate them. Either way I know I despise them. 3 agonizing hours later I'm finally in my costume. I look like a giant light bulb. Shiny, big, dazzling, and all together stupid. I see Hark and I'm glad to say he looks idiotic with me.

"Do agree we look like light bulbs?' I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"Oh thank goodness." I say

Too soon we are called to get on our chariot ride for those Capitol people. How they see entertainment in kids murdering kids, I don't know. Everybody seems interested in something behind us. I take a look behind me to see the District 12 tributes roll out, and they're on fire. They're literally on fire! And _holding hands_…. But that doesn't bother me because I'm going to kill Katniss Everdeen. I think. I may just hide. Or steal. Whatever works for me.

As soon as we get done with the parade we go to our floor, the 5th floor since we are the 5th district. We eat dinner and then go to our rooms. Ugh. Training starts tomorrow. When I fall asleep I am greeted by a nightmare.

**Next chapter is going to be all about her nightmare I hope you like it! Review! It will get better!**

**-Em**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is her nightmare enjoy!**

_I am running through town chased by death. I want to live like the mayor said. Why does my father want me to die? I miss him too, but does he want me to die? I never asked for him to die. Does he think this is my fault?_

"_Join me. I love you." He said._

"_Why do you want me to die?" I ask._

"_WOULD YOU RATHER BE FILLED WITH THE PAIN OF THE PRESENT?" He yelled. He never yelled, why is he starting now?_

"_Father, I want to live." I say softly._

"_THEN YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD!" Why would he say that?_

"_Are you blaming me for your death?" I ask._

"_You were the causing me to steal." He says._

"_How?" I ask, "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!" I was yelling now._

"_LEAVE YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT!" He yelled. That hurt. I ran off crying and didn't look back. The thing was I was crying blood. I can't let my father win so easily. When I stopped crying, my legs started bleeding. He was making me bleed to death._

_I fell to the ground. I was bleeding and I couldn't stop it. Right before I blacked out my father came into view and said "I win."_

I wake up by screaming. My sweat is everywhere. I check my face no blood, legs - no blood I'm safe. For now…

**It was short I know! But next chapter is going to be long.**

**-Em**


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up from that horrible dream, I realize today is training day. Joy! I get up and go take a shower, well I thought I was but there are so many buttons that I don't think I will. But at last minute I realize I must stink so I press a bunch of random buttons and strip down so I can get in. When I get in I scream. It is cold. Curse these Capitol and their stupid showers! I get out and think that is enough for today. I head down to breakfast and see everyone is there.

"I heard you scream is everything ok?" Lula asks.

"Yeah the shower just assaulted me," I grumble.

She scoffs and continues eating. I eat one of everything. I also have 4 cups of something they call hot chocolate. After that I go back to my room and get changed into my training out fit, green pants with a tan shirt. I go back down the hallway to the elevator and see Hark and Lula already there. We ride in the elevator; it goes so fast that I'm sure anyone who rides it wants to go again. We go down to what I think is the last floor and see the training room. We are surprisingly almost the last ones there, besides _12_…

They finally show up and our instructor, Atla gives us directions on what to do. I can't wait to see what that girl, Katniss Everdeen can do…


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

Katniss Everdeen is tougher than she looks. However, the male from her district, Peeta I think, is not that swift, or good at anything for that matter. Well besides camouflage. At training I keep to myself and don't talk to anyone. I don't even look at them, especially the Careers. I wish there was a station for hiding I'd be there and no one would even notice I was gone. I decided that I would try the edible plants station. I see that Katniss is there too. I walk over there and begin the quiz. I pass without blinking an eye. I then try the obstacle course. Pffft. Easiest thing ever! I moved through there on my swift feet. I didn't miss a step either. After that I do the thing were I have to identify the tracks of animals. I did pretty good. I'm better than I thought. Maybe I can come out alive!

When lunch comes I sit alone and do nothing but eat. I don't want anyone to notice me. It works. Now I have to find a way to become victor….

**There ya go! I'm having trouble writing this story! So if you have any ideas let me know!**

**-Em**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I'm gonna skip a bit. Enjoy!**

No clue. That's what I have to show the gamemakers. Some people show their strength, don't have that. Some show their skill in weapons, don't have that. I don't know. Maybe I can do the obstacle course. Of course that would probably bore them to tears. Seriously, what says amazing by running and jumping? Nothing. What to do… OK so maybe I will do the obstacle course then maybe do some knots. Ok then, it is settled 10 minutes for the obstacle, 5 minutes for knots. Perfect. It sounds good to me!

So at lunch of the last training day they start calling people in one by one. First up is Marvel, District 1 of course. Why must they name their children such stupid names like the girl tribute, Glimmer. Man, they have whacked up brains. They keep calling people in and to be honest I'm a little scared of the District 2 volunteer, Cato. He seems ruthless, cruel, heartless, and ready to kill. I eventually get called and I'm ready but scared. I go in and say "Robyn Kye, District 5."

With that I start my session. I think I do pretty good. I run, duck, and jump very easily. I finish in 8 minutes. Wow, new record. So the rest of the time I tie knots and at the last 3 minutes I go over to the edible plants station and pass that easy. By the time I get done they are all drunk. Great… Well at least I can count on a 5.

_***Watching the Scores***_

We all gather to watch the scores on the plush couch. Of course the Career districts get higher scores. We wait and wait for our district and I start to wonder what Hark did. I may never know but oh well our district is on. Hark gets a 4. Ouch. But I can't say much I might get lower. Surprisingly, I don't I get a 5 but hey that's average.

I go to sleep that wondering what the mayor would think of me right now…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them! Oh and by the way I don't own the Hunger Games! It is too amazingly epic for a 13 year old to write! So anyway TO THE CHAPTER!**

When I wake up the bright sun is shining in my eyes. Today I work stuff for the interview. To be honest I don't know what there is to work on. But hey, whatever floats their boat. I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. When I'm in the dining room I see me and Lula are the only ones up. Oh great, I'm stuck with this idiot.

"Sorry but I have to go wake everyone up. Not everybody is an early bird like you." She says in her fake chirpy Capitol accent.

"It's ok I'm just going to eat." I say.

She leaves and I eat alone. I look back to last night, I had gotten a five but I want to know how the 12 female, Katniss got an 11. She can't be that good, can she? I may never know. I finish eating fast and wait everybody to show up. I look at the people in the room; they have red hair and a matching out fit. I remember hearing about them they're Avoxes. I could have been one if they found me. But they didn't. Everybody ishere now so I stop gazing. They finish fast and we are going to start working for the interviews. This shall be fun…

**Ok! That was a short one but next is long. Next chapter is getting ready for the interviews and the interviews. Review! Next chapter is gonna be up tomorrow!**

**-Em**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry this is a note!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post when I said I would, my grandma was in the hospital so I had to visit her. Anyway I'm sorry this isn't a chapter! I just came to tell you I probably wouldn't be posting till July 9th I have camp for 3 days and as soon as I get back I'm going to Canada for a family reunion. So I'm sorry again that I won't be posting for a while but when I get back it will be a long chapter to make up for my horrible job of posting! I hope you forgive me!**

**Until till next time.**

**-Em**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I got back from my trip early. Yay! This chapter is going to be longer than the others to make up for me being bad at posting. But thank you all for the reviews! Anyway, I think I'm going to start another story but that one will be an AU. I really like those stories so it should be fun. I have had it floating around in my head it is based off of the song Home is Where the Heart Is, by Lady Antebellum. So listen to it and tell me what you think. So, let's get to the chapter. **

After breakfast Lula says that she gets Hark first and I get our only sober and non-messed up mentor, Isla. She seems really nice and brave. She is truly pretty to. Long jet black hair that goes to her waist, emerald eyes, and incredibly tan too. When everyone gets done eating she takes me to the TV room. I had never seen a TV before I came to the Capitol. They are so big and shiny. Isla pulls me back to my senses so we can talk about my personality in the interviews.

"Distracted much?" she asks raising her eyebrows. I just shrug. She chuckles.

"So how would you describe yourself?" Isla says.

"I would like to think that I'm quiet, sly, smart, fast, and independent." I say because I think it's true.

"Ok well how about in the interview you come across quiet and sly. I like that idea. Do you think you could do it?" she asks. I nod my head saying I understand.

"Good. So let's go through questions and you answer them honestly. Got it?" she asks. I nod my head again.

We go through the questions easily and without difficulty. I am really comfortable talking to her she doesn't seem too harsh and fake like some mentors, I decide I like her. Too bad I may never see her again. What am I saying? I should be able to come out. I should. I hope.

My time is up with Isla and I head for lunch in a good mood. Although Hark look really ticked off about something. Well he was with Lula so I couldn't argue with him.

My lunch consists of a chicken that is covered in orange sauce, lamb stew with dried plums, and cheesy vegetables. It truly is good. We all eat in silence like usual, but I don't mind it gives me time to think.

Lunch flies by and before I know it, it's time for Lula. Here comes some fun.

She walks me down to my room and we begin. I have to say it is annoying, all this walking and smiling it's killing me. My cheeks hurt because I'm not used to smiling. The way she talk to me is horrible to. She talks to me like I'm her own personal monkey. Which I guess I am.

I truly hate this with all my passion. I can't stand it. So once it is over I go to my room and eat dinner in there to. I don't feel like facing anybody before the interviews tomorrow, so I take a quick shower to make me smell like lemons then put my peach t-shirt on and brown sweat pants. I climb into bed dreaming of what tomorrow will bring.


	11. Chapter 11:I'm soooo sorry!

**Sorry! I can not think of anything else to write for this story! I'm sorry! If you have any ideas for this story please let me know! Until further notice this story is cancelled. I am very sorry once again! You can try my other stories if you like!**

**-Em:)**


End file.
